I didn't mean to!
by xKittyLunarx
Summary: I murdered her. I didn't mean to! But at the same time... I did. It felt so good. But it feels so bad...
1. I didn't mean to! (Sequel 1)

**Sequel 1:**** I didn't mean to!**

Authors note: I may not be good at this but I'll try my best. Btw I'm Jewel Lunars friend/editor and we'll be sharing this account. :D

I-I didn't mean to kill her... it just sort of happened...she's.. she's g-g-g-gone. I - I need to run. Away from this haunting nightmare... this will haunt me forever... I-I just can't believed I did it.. only it's too l-l-l-late. I can't take back my horrific actions.

M-m-m-my gut feeling told me I shouldn't of done this but my hands sort of reached out and grabbed the knife.. I gripped it tightly (so tightly you could see my veins pulsating) and tried throwing it at her but I missed.. I (worst decision I've ever made) I ran towards the knife and killed her.

***FLASHBACK***

Felice: *shrieks like a banshee* g-g-g-get away from me you phycho!!

Knife slayer: YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU GET KILLED!!!!!!!!

Felice: YOU BELONG IN A MENTAL ASYLUM!!

Knife slayer: YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YOU!!

Felice: What have I done to deserve this?

Knife slayer: you injured me...

Felice: YOU- YOU LIAR!!!!!!

Knife slayer: What do you mean "liar?"

Felice: n-n-nothing .

Knife slayer: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?!?? YOU CALLED ME A LIAR!!!!!!!!!

***Felice gets stabbed and slumps to the floor* **

***END OF FLASHBLACK***

I-I-I-I've done it... she was TOO PERFECT!!! SHE DESEVERD TO DIE!!! SHE WAS MY **ENEMY!!! **SHE **INJURED **ME WHILE I WAS PLOTTING MY PLANS TO KILL HER!!

**plot my plans***

My plan to kill her was **FLAWLESS**!!!! Yet NO ONE agreed with me!! I feel like I've done the right thing.. wait no I've done a stupid thing BUT WHO GIVES A DAMN?!??!! ITS NOT LIKE ANYONE ACTUALLY AGREES WITH SO WHY CAN'T I KILL MY ENEMY?!??!??!!??!??! Felice was too pretty,SHE DESERVED EVERY INCH OF HER TO BE CUT UP INTO TINY PEICES!!!

She wasn't anyone else's enemy... she was loved by everyone but not me. I didn't give a damn about her. She was gonna die anyway.

She would of been hunted down. Everyone says she's "so pretty and lovable" BUT SHE'S NOT! SHE'S UGLY!!!!!!!! She had "perfect" skin and "perfect" everything. She was **NEVER HATED!!!!** I mean, how can anyone not be hated? I've always despised her. She should of died when she was a 1 year old. I will never ever regret my choice to kill her. She was worth killing.

I disposed of her body by locking her in a safe and taking her to a neighbours house (they had a HUGE sink pit) (basically like quicksand) so I could pay 150 for sinking my safe. The wowan there seemed friendly. She said (as she took my money) "what have you got in there a dead body?" She joked. Let alone did she not know the dark, dark truth.


	2. I didnt mean to! (sequel 2)

I laughed maliciously. I'm wicked. EVIL IS MY MIDDLE NAME!!! I watched the safe sink further and further until all I saw was mud. She was gone forever. Not my problem anymore. She was FINALLY GONE!!!!!

***2 years later***

Ahhhhhhhhh. Oh errrrr don't mind me.. just reflecting on my kill on Felice. Ahhh the police with never know where she is.

***a sudden knock happens on the door***

It's the police open up!!!!

Me: errrr why are you here?!?!

Police: we are here to talk to you about Felice's death, to see if you know anything.

Me: and who exactly is Felice?

Police: I'm arresting you on suspicion on murdering Felice. You don't have to say anything but if you do it may be used in court.

Me: WAIT, WHAT?!?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!!!

Police*puts handcuffs on me*

Police: Get in the van!!! NOW!!

Me: it wasn't me...

half an hour later*

Judge: GUILTY!!!!!!!!! I'm sentencing you to life in prison (100 years). *orders police to take me to prison*

an hour later*

Roommate: so I heard you killed Felice.

Me: I TELL YOU ITS LIES!!!!

Roommate: it's not.

at midnight*

Roommate: psssst!!

Me: what?

Roommate: wanna help me escape?

Me: yeah.

Roommate: I smuggled a spade in here!! We can dig our way out!!

Me: well hurry up there's a night guard on duty!!

Roommate: okay stop pressuring me!!

digs and digs*

Me: right let's go.

Roommate: sorry your on ye own now.

Me: what? No no no no you gotta come to. Roommate: nah I'm good I'll stay here.

Me: suit yourself! You belong here anyway!!!!!

Well see ya.

Roommate: bye.

I escape*

thinks where to go*

Oh yh back home.

I'm going to commit another murder...

Now who to murder? Hmmmmm pretty Renenee or pretty Irene

Hmmm both!!! Irene and Renenee are in my clutches. Okay time to kill them. *brutally murders them* Hey again lady.

Sink lady: oh hi it's you again. You here to sink another safe?

Me: well two this time here's 300.

Lady: wait, open the safe!!

Me: okay...

Lady: AHHHHHHHHHH 999 HELP THERES A KILLER ON THE LOOSE HERE!!!!!!

999: okay we will be there shortly.

Lady: *starts panicking*

Me: That's it I'm jumping in the sink pit.

I suffocate*


End file.
